movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Todd
Jason Todd was the second Robin and later became the Arkham Knight, Red Hood, and the Joker. Appearance Jason had medium-length brown hair and striking blue eyes. His skin was fair but on the pale side. He wore the grey body armor and cape the Batman created for him as Robin. After he gained the position, Jason got a robin tattoo on his forearm. After the explosion of the first woodland shack, Jason lost a section of his left hand and retained scars from his gunshot wounds. Through his torture at the hands of Joker, Jason gained tattoos all over his body that were actually brands that were later inked. His original brands were a "J" under his eye, "Ha ha ha's" all over his arm and chest, and a jester skull on his chest. After his torture most of his teeth were also knocked out, resulting in him getting a grill. As Arkham Knight, Jason wore a militarized batsuit-like armor with black utility pants. The suit was black but had light grey and red highlights. The suit also had a full-face helmet with bat ears and glowing blue eyes. The suit was mechanized and distorted Jason's voice. The suit's left hand had a thermal grip that could burn enemies and a electric baton was built into the suit and could be retrieved and extended from its sheath in the suit's back. As Red Hood, Jason wore a grey t-shirt with a red bat symbol spray painted on it with his black and white bomber jacket from when he was a cop. He wore the same utility pants with a belt and holsters for the two pistols he used. Underneath his bomber jacket he wore a red hoodie and wore the red hood pulled over his head, which was covered by a modified Arkham Knight helmet with no glowing eyes, no bat ears, and the whole thing was spray painted blood red. During this time, Jason did his best to remove the "J" brand and he was successful, however; even though the additive brand was removed, it still left a slight outline of where it was. After his second session of psychological torture at the hands of Joker, Jason became the second incarnation of the clown prince of crime. Joker inked Jason with no more brands, but tattoos. A dragon tattoo was added to his back, various small ones all over his body, a massive "Joker" tattoo over Jason's belly as well as "damaged" on his forehead. On his thigh, black eyes were drawn with the batman symbol inked in red under it, acting as a smile. On the back of Jason's neck there were two angry eyes which would gain a twisted smile underneath them that was not ink. Some of these were gained after he was an established crime lord. During this time, his hair was dyed green by Joker. During a massive fight above the vats of chemicals in the Ace Chemical building, Jason was knocked in and his skin was bleached white and his already green hair permanently stained that color. Biography TBA Category:Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Villains Category:DC